Blood, Lust and Love
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: After being kick out of the Dursley's Harry meets Alec, a gorgeous Dampire and it brings knew friends and a world of problems and perks. SLASH! MollyBashing GinnyBashing RonBashing DumbledoreBashing
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was beyond worried, this summer alone his godson had seen Voldemort get his body back but now said godson had gone missing. The Dursleys had kicked Harry out two weeks ago after he shattered two Vases, a lot of glass and put a size able dent in the walls with a huge wave of accidental magic, caused by them provoking him by slandering every single person he loved.

Harry had left and after looking through all the normal spots and half of muggle London they still hadn't found him and it put him slightly on edge but something also kept him relaxed, something in him knew that Harry was safe, happy even and they had Hedwig and she would be going crazy if something was wrong so the Animagus put his head down and wrote a letter before giving it to his favourite little owl though he wasn't stupid enough to say that to her. He was also aware that she could find Harry with ease.

* * *

Stretching Harry yawned as something lightly pecked his hair, pulling gently on the strands. Blinking up he saw it was Hedwig and she hooted happily at her master.

"Hey girl, I missed you to." She nipped his ear gently, let him sit up before flying to rest on his shoulder.

The blankets were draped around his waist as well as that of the blond next to him and looked at the letter, tearing his eyes away from the sleeping perfection.

_Hey Pup, _

_I know your okay, something tells me that but you should know all the order is looking for you to bring you to headquarters (literally can't tell you where). You don't have to tell me where you are but an idea of what your doing would be nice. I swear I won't tell anyone. _

_Snuffles. _

Looking to his right he stared into shining blue eyes that where slowly turning to a dark crimson before closing.

* * *

The next day Sirius got his reply.

_Snuffles,_

_I doubt you will but just encase don't freak. I meet this guy, he's a Dampire and owns a really cool club but it's kind of for anyone, if you need somewhere you can be accepted then it's the place for you, there's a werewolf my age that comes most nights. _

_Anyway we've got a deal, I'm staying here and I'm his feeder. Don't worry he's not taking advantage and I'm safe, I'll be in the wizarding world again soon but only so I can get money out for some new clothes._

_Anywho, I'm safe, happy and being taken good care of. _

_Harry._

_P.S. I CAN SEE!_

"Is he telling the truth?" The snowy owl bobbed her head and that was all the escaped convict needed. He looked back and chuckled at the last line, it was true that a Dampire's bite could do a lot for a human.

* * *

Harry was once again watching his Dampire wake in the shining sun light.

Alec leaned over to nuzzle the side of his neck, well muscled arms circled his torso and Harry cleared his mind like Alec had taught him so he didn't notice the sharp sting of fangs sinking through the tender flesh.

He couldn't not notice the intense wave of pleasure that washed through him, his eyes rolling back into his head. He slumped down turning into a pile of moaning nerves, breathless and boneless.

Alec pulled back, his fangs disappearing, eyes going to their normal crystal hue and he chuckled at the human he'd become fond of.

"Well little Cariad, did you enjoy that?" Harry swatted him playfully the moment he could breath again and let out a slight laugh. "I'll make you breakfast my little one, get dressed in some of my clothes and then we'll go deal with the wardrobe issue." Alec whispered sweetly in his ear kissing him gently before walking out the room.

* * *

Sirius groaned as both Molly and his mother set off, what was wrong now? Going up the stairs he saw that everyone was in the drawing room, in Dumbledore's hands was a very familiar piece of paper that had been in his room.

"I noticed you'd sent Hedwig off and thought it was best to see if I could find out what you'd sent." Molly was simmering then it was the usual blow up.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!? NOT TELLING US? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT A DAMPIRE IS CAPABLE OF? YOU DO REALIZE THAT HE COULD BE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HARRY? HE?"

Sirius blanked her rant to the end.

"I don't think you should be worrying about the fact its a man and I trust Harry's judgement."

"SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED IT'S A HE? WHAT WOULD HIS PARENTS."

"JAMES WAS BI-SEXUAL AND LILY WAS WELL AWARE OF IT AND OFTEN JOKED ABOUT IT!" In that second Snape lost it, this whole pretending to hate James and the other Marauders was really getting on his nerves and he gave in to it. Dumbledore had set everything up for them to be enemies but what he never knew was that he and James met in Diagon and that Dorea Potter was a Slytherin, they pretended for years because they need a spy but the animosity was purely for show including the Willow incident, that had been a few theatrics on Minerva's part as well and a lot of planing.

People looked at him in shock as Remus spoke up.

"And you barely knew either of them so what right do you have to use their memory against anyone who does?" Molly was red in the face but her eldest son decided to speak.

"Mum it wasn't any of your business so why did you look?" Bill send and Arthur agreed completely.

"Well it's a good job I did and a Dampire really?" She looked ready to storm off.

"Then I suggest you and Arthur go to Gringotts I have a feeling they'll be there today." Dumbledore gave a nod and left.

"What's a Dampire?" Ginny piped up looking a little put out.

"A half Vampire half Human. They have increased speed, strength and senses but not to the extent of an actual vampire, they are not immortal and more dependent on blood however they heal much faster and don't burn in sunlight." Hermione rambled off.

"And what was that about taking advantage?" The twins turned to their eldest brother.

"Simple when a Dampire bites they give a rush of euphoria and Dampire's often use that to get someone to sleep with them." Bill shrugged and absently rubbed his neck, he'd had a friend in his year who had been one and given it a go.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was in a good mood as they strolled out of the underground tunnels, saying a polite goodbye to Griphook and the family account manager Ironclaw who had revealed a few interesting facts like that he was extremely rich and that Dumbledore wasn't his guardian, Sirius still was oh and that he was now a pureblood because a Dampire destroyed all muggle blood in his system so he could be emancipated on his fifteenth.

He felt content with his Dampire's arm around him, but that went down hill when they saw Molly Weasley with her family.

Well it was mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny. Fred and George were checking Alec out then winked at Harry and both Bill and Arthur gave Harry smiles.

"Hello Harry dear, ready to go?" Molly said in her usual way and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I had no plans to go with you." Harry said plainly, he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Now really Harry, you shouldn't be away from your relatives and you definitely need to be somewhere safe."

"He is safe." Alec's smooth voice filled the room and protectively gripped Harry's waist, pulling his Cariad closer

"Who are you then?" Molly hissed and the blond merely gave her a cold look in reply.

"Come on little Cariad, I think we should be going." Harry agreed and tried to walk past when Ron grabbed his arm, hard.

"What are you playing at? How can you be with that thing? Your suppose to be with Gin- Ahh." Ron let go of Harry's arm when Alec snarled, showing his fangs and crimson eyes.

Alec caught Harry's hand and brought it up so he could gently kissed the irritated skin, soothing it with a touch.

"Harry?" Ginny was sobbing with crocodile tears and Harry ignored her as he turned to the others.

"It's nice seeing you again but I should be going, we've got a lot to do today." Harry smiled and waved goodbye to them, his Dampire holding him close.

* * *

"You look good Cariad." His Cariad was wearing some of his new clothes, a well fitted emerald shirt with a grey button up vest, black skinny jeans and to finish a black fedora with a bright green strip around it. He kissed down the ravenette's neck gently.

It amazed him how much he'd come to care for the younger teen in such a short time, his world was starting to revolve around the human who, when they'd first met was just a lost boy but now he knew he was so much more. A brave, warm hearted soul who's seen to much to still be a child though if this relationship lasted he wasn't going to do anything to intimate until he turned sixteen.

"Thank you." He looked up towards the Gryffindor in surprise. Said Gryffindor turned around, looping his slender arms around the blonds neck and leaned in to gently kiss his full lips. "Thank you for everything." And another kiss.

"Anything for you my little Cariad, anything." He murmured against the humans lips.

* * *

The music nearly shook the building and he watched as the two owners of the bar worked together throwing up bottles and shaking cocktails with ease that only a Dampire and born Werewolf could have.

Harry danced with a few others on the floor, guys and girls alike.

_We can party till the night is through  
__So baby tell me what you wanna do  
__Got the keys to the hotel room  
__You know I got my eyes on you_

_Hand bumpin up and down my thighs  
__I'm starin at you with my bedroom eyes  
__The way I'm lookin, boy your so, so fine  
__So we can get it on tonight_

Harry loved the feel of the of the possessive eyes crawling over his skin, clamming him from behind the bar as he danced a little to closely to Luke, the werewolf who normally came here and was his age and had no problem helping him make Alec lose his cool.

The music switched, LMFAO thumping out of the stereo, Champaign Shower, no doubt a joke by Jane at Alec (No that is not for twilight I just like the names, so sue me) as they mixed and severed drinks to the beat Jane's gold eyes caught his and she winked ruffling her shaggy brown hair, the lights dancing off her tanned skin.

Alec was nineteen and Jane was twenty as of three days ago, being a Dampire and born Werewolf they were a lot more dangerous than your normal dark creatures but in the same way much less but Harry didn't think of that now, he was to lost in the music and the bodies around him.

Everything switched to a more latin vibe with the song.

_Ole, ole, ole_  
_Bori, bori, bori, aha!_  
_Ehhh, historico_  
_Ole, ole_  
_Don y yandel_  
_Ole, ole, ole, ole, !_  
_Ole, ole_

* * *

Alec couldn't stop his eyes flickering to his Cariad every few seconds as he flirted lightly with a few of the patrons he was serving but he saw in seconds when things went down hill, Albus fucking Dumbledore and the Minister, he had yet to deiced if McGonagall was an issue.

He was well aware that even if the minister was against Dumbledore he was more against half-breeds.

"Where is mister Potter?" The minister barely looked at him, he seemed to be to disgusted for that.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Alec kept his voice light, continuing on with his work and making sure Harry was still safe in the crowd.

_When I say go,  
__When I say Viva,  
__We'll take it low,  
__Let's lose control_

"Mister Potter is wanted by his magical guardian." Dumbledore said pleasantly but that didn't fool Alec, he could smell the anger.

"Who? Sirius Black?" The headmasters jaw dropped and he looked one hundred percent shocked, guess he thought no one would find out and McGonagall glared at the head master.

"May I please talk to mister Potter in private, you may be present if he wishes." The old transfiguration professor said crisply but Alec shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not my decision, if Harry wanted to talk with you he'd send you an owl." McGonagall sighed slightly but nodded in agreement, a, fair enough, gesture, knowing her old student would tell Harry.

The old fool and bumbling idiot were lead out and the animagus smirked over her shoulder, Alec always had liked her.

"What did they want?" Harry was suddenly sat on the bar.

"Predictably you." Jane growled slightly. "They probably just want you back under their thumb and as ignorant as possible so they get their glorious war." Her voice was slightly darker as the wolf clawed to the surface and her eyes flashed brighter while Alec's flickered to red.

Alec had been a Slytherin in Hogwarts but he spent more time around McGonagall because he'd like transfiguration. Jane was a former Ravenclaw and they'd met because of have extra lessons with the stern Gryffindor head of house because they'd wanted to learn more, after Hogwarts the two of them used money that their family had given them to start the club and, well, now they could afford the best of the best.


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchen was silent minus the breathing and heart beats of the many people inside, some hoping that they brought Harry back, others wanting the boy where he was happy, others were caught in between.

Sirius wanted badly to see his pup but if he was happy he wasn't going to take that away from the boy, he loved him to much for that, and Remus was much the same, even Severus so he could explain his previous actions to the young Potter.

When the door opened Molly looked up and strode forward quickly to freeze in place when she noticed it was only the two professors, no Harry.

"Where is Harry?" Her smile had dropped but Albus was still in shock while Minerva smirked.

"Officially Sirius Black is Harry's guardian so we can't do anything unless we prove that Harry isn't happy with Alec and Jane, I highly doubt they'd hurt him in any way." Minerva said primly.

"I remember them." Bill murmured. "They were in Percy's year I think, they were pretty smart and helped me out a few times with finding stuff in the library."

"Yeah they use to help us get back to the common room." The twins nodded, everyone knew they meant after pranking.

"Alec was in the same year as your brother, Jane was in the year above, Alec a Slytherin, Jane a Ravenclaw but both of them excelled in all their classes." Severus explained coolly.

"Why would they know each other though, Slytherins don't like Ravenclaws." Ron snarled.

"Don't judge by a house, I was a Slytherin." Kingsley said with a pointed look.

"So was I." Moody grunted.

"And my mum, not to mention Harry's grandma." Tonks decided to add in, throwing in her own glare.

"Simple as to why they knew each other, Jane is a werewolf, born and breed." They heard some of the adults gulp so Remus decided this was his territory.

"If a werewolf is born they often die on the first transformation but if they live their body quickly adapts to cope with the strain, they become faster and stronger with heightened senses. Add that they're more durable and they're much more dangerous than a normal werewolf however they can control when they change and will always keep their minds when they do." He said this in his normal 'professor' voice to the students and a few teachers amusement.

"So in other words Harry is with two dark creatures?" Molly snarled.

"And with that _Dampire." _Ginny spat the word but no one except Ron and Molly seemed concerned with her.

"I agree Molly, we will have to arrange for Harry to be brought here another way." The serene voice of Dumbledore sent chills through most of them.

* * *

The hall way floor boards creaked and Harry's head shot up from his book.

"Sorry Cariad, I didn't mean to scare you." Alec placed himself behind Harry and looked over his shoulder reading the text and occasionally pressing a kiss to his Cariad's shoulder occasionally.

"So what are you going to do with school work, you've practiced so much in the last week you could already take your OWLs?" The Dampire all but purred sending a shiver down the dark haired ones spine.

"I don't know though I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can drop divination and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead." Alec hummed against his skin gently he kissed it again.

"Are you hungry or just touchy feely today?" Harry looked at him and got a small smile in return so he grinned, tipping his head back and moaning when the endorphins rushed into his system. The shear pleasure lasted all of five seconds but he still couldn't breath and Alec had to hold him up.

He claimed his human's lips in a deep and caring kiss, loving the warmth against his skin, the taste, the smell of the ravenette always drove his senses crazy and he loved being so close to his object of affection. Normally he would feed off some junkie who just wanted a high but with Harry, Harry stayed because he was happy, because he wanted to be there with him and it made the animal inside purr happily at the thought.

* * *

Harry leaned against the balcony of Alec's muggle apartment, the brisk London air combined with the sweltering sunlight made it relatively nice as he looked down on the cars zooming by and children playing in the park opposite when looking down he saw something, the door opened but there was no one there, only Jane and Alec could even get in to the building on their own, heck even he wasn't keyed in for that unless one of the house elves helped.

He quickly pricked his thumb on a pin and let it drop onto his golden tracker bracelet so Alec would get here soon hopefully. He felt something grab his wrist and the unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a tube just as he managed to pull his wand out. When it stopped he was dragged into a house and pointed his wand at, Moody.

The house was dark in every sense of the word and made him long to be back with his Dampire even more.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore was cut off by Harry's snarl but Harry wasn't stupid.

"Why was my Dad called Prongs?" Dumbledore was stunned but Moody looked impressed.

"His animagus form was a stag." Dumbledore muttered and Harry followed him reluctantly knowing Moody wouldn't let him get to the door.

"Harry!" And suddenly people where hugging him and it was pissing him off.

"Oh Harry. It's good to have you here." Molly smiled gently only to get a glare.

"For you maybe, now why the fuck did you take me away from Alec?" Hermione and a few others recoiled at his furious glare and watched the emerald eyed boy shake with pure fury.

"We were keeping you safe." Ginny simpered.

"I was safe." Harry hissed. He shook his head back and forth before for he felt a wave of worry wash over him so strong his knees buckled, it was coming from his bracelet. His Dampire, he had to get back. A sob ripped from his throat as he felt the emotional pain and he was blind to everyone around him.

They all stared in pure shock and worry, what was happening, then Dumbledore noticed the golden chain on Harry's wrist, a tracker bracelet that could share emotions and if they were strong enough could pull the submissive to the dominant. He moved forward to rip it off but stopped when another heart wrenching sob filled the air, the bracelet glowed and Harry was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt the pull of the bracelet and apparated but when he reached where his Cariad had been he saw nothing, he could feel where his body heat had been.

He felt his knees give out as he tried to pull the air into his lungs, the worry was quickly turning into pain but he didn't notice his bracelet glowing until Harry was there, crying in front of him and the little human crawled the small space between them so soft, damp lips could press together, tasting of salt from the tears they'd both shed.

Harry wrapped his arms around his blond in a strong grip, pressing light kisses to the tanned skin as Alec gently lifted him, cradling him to his chest.

Closing his eyes he breathed in the natural sent that clung to his Dampire's skin before he felt the soft sheets beneath his back. Blue stared into green as the elder settled his weight above the younger, claiming his lips softly.

The kiss was slow, intense and still every bit as possessive as Alec felt, he need his Cariad close.

He never thought he was that close, that he was in love already but after thinking he'd lost him their was no doubt about it.

Harry let his hand slide under the others button up shirt, he needed him as close as possible, while he hated what just happened it told him the one thing he'd been desperate to know.

"I love you." When those words rolled of Harry's sweet lips he wasn't sure weather he was more stunned or more happy but kissed the other gently again.

"I love you too Harry." And the ravenette gave a breath taking smile, his magic humming happily around them, holding them together.

* * *

They stared at the spot where Harry had been for an unknown time, still trying to process what had happened before a Banshee like shriek cut through the air and heads whipped around to Ginny, she was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"He's going back, to that thing." She nearly screamed, would have if it wasn't for Bill placing a quick charm on her.

"Now Ginny, Harry is just confused and will come back once he realizes that he wants to be back here." Most of the Weasleys looked slightly sick at Molly. "Besides once he's back at school he can't be near that, _thing_, so it won't corrupt him." She finished firmly while other glared at her.

"Mr Moony believes that Molly is off her Rocker." The room held back it's laughter and tried to keep it together.

"Mr Padfoot agrees with Mr Moony and advises Molly checks into St Mungos." Tonks couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Mr Moony would like to add that her daughter should go with her and see how much Banshee blood she has." That was it, any control the room had was gone, completely and utterly gone and laughter made the dreary halls come to life as almost everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

Harry hummed contentedly as he woke, finding himself wrapped in a tangle of covers and strong arms, he nuzzled against his loves chest, love, not lover, not yet anyway.

Kissing the tanned skin he contemplated everything, how could he fall so completely in love in such a short time, when he felt Alec's pain it made his chest ache for another reason than the bracelet and he could admit what he'd been feeling and made him think of something he'd read.

Biting his lip he gently worked his way out of the others grip and padded over to his trunk pulling out a think leather bound book with the title _Magical hybrids _and flipped to the Dampire section and the right page.

_Dampires don't have mating habits like most creatures as they often use there alluring looks and the capability of their bites to attract feeders however it has been known for this to not be the case upon occasion. When with a powerful witch or wizard who's both blood and magic is compatible to theirs. _

_A bond between the two will quickly form, sometimes it will only form a strong friend ship but more often than not the pair will fall in love of their own accord, once they have mated the pair can also share abilities with the Dampire mate becoming stronger, faster and having increased healing while the Dampire themselves become less dependent on_ blood.

Harry felt every muscle in his body tense then he relaxed when soft lips kissed his shoulder, holding his waist.

"What's the matter Cariad?" Harry just silently showed him the book and watched the gorgeous blue eyes scan the page. He could see the shock written across his face before a perfect smile covered his lips and Harry was pulled into a deep kiss, Alec's tongue sensually and hungrily mapping the inside of his mouth until he was completely breathless.

Harry let out a laugh and kissed his blond, his magic spreading out around them, wrapping them in warmth, the room was almost glowing with the shear power but neither of them cared, not now at least.

* * *

Jane was opening up at the club getting all the tables sorted when she heard the door, all but growling she cast a disillusionment charm and held her breath. The person who came in had a rat like face and scurried along and she recognized him, Peter Pettigrew.

Peter felt something connect with his head and the world went black.

Jane growled at the traitor and sent a patronus to both the ministry and Alec, the great wolf standing at six foot tall, and still unnoticeable to muggles. She quickly stunned, disarmed and bound and gagged the rat who, for good measure she kicked in the ribs, oh and crushed his left hand just to be on the safe side and the trash better be thank full that's all she did.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ministry was in complete chaos, not a single person had any peace as reporters stormed the hall for interviews and to find out what really happened so they could get the juicy story.

Peter Pettigrew, thought to be dead for thirteen years was alive and had been arrested by arours after trying to break into and achieve something that was unknown, Pettigrew was currently chained into a chair in front of the whole Wizarding Gamont including an as of today emancipated Harry Potter as head of the Potter family and a very pissed off Lady Jane Arcadia, descendent of Lycoan, the king of Arcadia and first werewolf and as she shot Harry a grin the wizards and witches realized that attacking Harry was a very stupid idea.

Madam Bones took point and everyone quieted.

"This is the first trial of Peter Pettigrew, Born June 8th 1960. This trial will be pertaining to his faked death and possible involvement in the deaths of Lily and James Potter." Her voice rung through the air clearly. They all waited as the veritaserum was administered.

"Lord Potter would you proceed please." Harry nodded and stood looking at Peter Pettigrew with a look of pure loathing.

"Thank you Madam Bones." And addressing the rat he began questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." It was completely impassive showing the potion was working.

"What happened on the night of October 31st 1981?"

"James and Lily were killed by the Dark Lord, I tried to run but Sirius caught me and then I blew up the street and turned into my rat form to escape." A few people tried to speak but Amelia stopped them and Harry gave her a small nod of thanks. He looked the part in formal robes that held the Potter crest on the front pocket.

"Why do you call Voldemort." He pointedly ignored the flinches. "The Dark Lord?"

"His is my master." There were several gasps and Percy who was now the ministers assistant had luckily used a charm so his quill took this down on it's own.

"So you are a Death Eater?" A few of the council were impressed with how the young Lord was handling this, they didn't know that his family had a book passed down to each head of family for trials and other meetings.

"Yes."

"Why did you run on that night?" A few people nearly snorted but stopped shot at the answer.

"The Dark Lord was dead and the others would have blamed me." Even through the potion he sounded scared.

"And why is that?" Harry shook in his skin but outwardly seemed cool, he let his eyes rest on Alec in the crowd for a moment, getting his emotions in check.

"I was James and Lily's secret keeper."

There was pure outrage at that, people were shocked and horrified and voices got louder until a few people managed to calm and silence the others.

"So it was you, not Sirius Black who sold out the Potters?" Jane took that question away from her friend and could see him tense slightly and knew it was for the best.

"Yes." People froze in place.

"Was it Sirius Black who killed thirteen muggles that night?" Harry continued on.

"No it was me." Peter was starting to fight off the potion so another dose was quickly forced down his throat.

"So Sirius Black is innocent and you framed him?" Amelia interjected.

"Yes." People tried and failed to comprehend all of this.

"Where did you go after all this?"

"I turned into a rat and stayed with the Weasley family as their pet rat." A few swallowed feeling slightly sick.

"And exactly how did you change into a rat?" Harry decided to throw this in.

"I'm an illegal animagus, I became one in my fifth year along with James and Sirius." He was still slumped in his chair as people stared at him.

"I'm finished with my questions Madam Bones." He sat down at her nodded and Madam Bones waited for everything to sink in.

"All in favour of finding Peter Pettigrew guilty of being a death eater, an a acessery to the murder in the case of James and Lily Potter along with the murders of thirteen muggles?" Every hand raised in the air.

"I here by sentence Peter Pettigrew to life in Azkaban." And with the banging of the gavel Pettigrew was dragged from the room to get exactly what he deserves.

Jane stood and caught the attention of those around her. "I move to have Sirius Orion Black given a full pardon and a trial pretaning to the events following his escape." Amelia nodded.

"All in favour." And while not unanimous like last time it was definitely a majority and Harry almost collapsed in relief and could see the reports eagerly taking all this down.

Harry exited with the others and smiled as he saw Alec, leaning cooly against the wall, he wrapped his arms around the Dampire's neck and kissed him soundly, being pulled into a long, slow kiss as strong hands rested on his waist, they were both oblivious to the pictures being taken and the excited chatter as the story got even juicer.

"Come on Romeos." Jane chuckled. "You can do that away from prying eyes." And they all walked towards the floo.

* * *

Ginny shrieked when she saw the paper, at first it was because of seeing Pettigrew and the head line, **DEATH EATER AND TRAITOR. **But then it was a full out scream as her Harry, hers kissed a blond man who she figured was the Dampire. They were kissing sweetly and it made it all the worse.

**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED IN LOVE**

_After the trial of Peter Pettigrew Harry Potter who was emancipated on the day, his birthday, and lead the questioning at the trial walked out as a full lord and head of family straight to a blond bomb shell. _

_Not only was this blond several years older they were male and seemed to be in very deep with the young Lord if their kiss is anything to go by. _

_With a little research we found out that the one to capture the young Gryffindors heart. Alec Anderson. 19 and forma Slytherin he owns a nightclub that's open to anyone with Lady Jane Arcadia. It's also been discovered that Alec is in fact a Dampire and Harry currently lives with him. _

_They also seem very close to one another only stopping kissing, which had already lasted several minutes, when Lady Arcadia interrupted. _

_So is it really love on both sides or is this Dampire taking advantage of The-Boy-Who-Lived? _

No body said anything as the youngest red head threw a temper tantrum and no one bother to stop her as they read the other article and so it was that Sirius Black was a free man.


	6. Chapter 6

With Sirius a free man Harry decided to meet him and professor McGonagall in Diagon Alley.

It was a nice bright day and Harry leaned into Alec, his head resting against the tallers chest, hearing the steady heartbeat beneath. Leaning up he kissed him quickly to reassure himself and gain a little confidence before talking with his professor and godfather.

"Calm down Cariad." His voice was smooth like chocolate sauce and made Harry shiver slightly as a warm hand held his waist, drawing soothing circles on his hip through the dark green shirt.

The Dampire grinned as he was treated to a kiss yet again while they approached Florians. Alec listened around them as they got closer and was surprised at the vast range. There were a few of the 'quire' and 'poof' comments as they expected. A few sneered about the 'moral less Dampire' while other commented on 'the next dark lord' but Alec was pleasently surprised at how many people thought they looked good together or made some joking comment that was meant with no harm and by Harry's smile he heard it to.

"Pup!"

"Siri." The teen ran to his godfather and wrapped him in a hug. The ex-convict stummbled back slightly but quickly hugged back, pressing a light kiss into the messy mop of hair. Pulling back Sirius grinned, Harry almost glowed and his emerald eyes sparkled brighter then ever, Sirius decided in that instant he liked Alec, anyone who could make his godson that happy was welcome in his book.

"Hello professor McGonagall." Harry's voice was polite but still happy and the stern professor gave him a smile.

"Good morning Harry." That was one way to shock him. "Hello Alec it's good to see you again." "

The same for you professor." They sat around one of the tables but two of the four were slightly surprised as Harry moved into Alec's lap, the Dampire let his arms circle the younger waist as if they were reading the others mind.

"You're mates." Minerva was dumfounded while Sirius' eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"That explains a lot." And with one of handed comment even the head of Gryffindor house was laughing.

Calming down Alec gently nuzzled the ravenette's neck before placing a gentle kiss on the tender skin before nuzzling the younger's cheek, none of them noticed the camera flash and even if they did they wouldn't care.

"So professor, why did you want to see me?" Harry was still smiling as his head dropped against his boyfriends shoulder.

"Well Mr Potter, both of us know that after being around Jane and Alec you've no doubt caught up in things you previously didn't know and I assumed you now know Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?" Harry nodded his head. "Would you like to switch electives?"

Harry grinned and that was enough for her, after a few more pleasantries she left, shaking her students hands and saying she'd see Harry at Hogwarts.

It seemed completely normal but she didn't realize her words had brought a somber mood on two of the group. It was a harsh reminder of how little the couple would get to see of each other and Harry was almost glued to Alec as of the Order trying to grab him and when he wasn't with Alec Jane was more than happy to spend some time with him, the former Ravenclaw was unofficially his tutor.

"You know if you are mates, there might be a way for you to see each other." Sirius commented. "You'd have to look at the rules of Hogwarts but I know someone when I was at school had a mate and they stayed in their own private quarters, you'd have to look into but." The eldest there shrugged but was given a smile from the other two and they moved onto more pleasant topics.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating what to do. Harry was being influenced and corrupted and turned away from the light by that Dampire, he'd most likely turn to Tom, even more he knew about his inheritance which meant that the Order could no longer use it.

He had to find a way to get Harry back under his control before he was to far pushed to the dark side. He contemplated what to do, the easiest way would be to destroy the trust between the two and he had the perfect way to do that, Severus could brew the potion for him and it wouldn't be hard to give it to the Dampire.

This would destroy the trust Harry gave him and break him just enough he'd crawl back towards the light side, it was one of his darker plans but it had to be done, he had no doubt that the Dampire would do what he wanted and this would make it all the easier to control Harry.

Something the twisted wannabe god didn't notice was Fawks, the phoenix looked down upon his long time master but he could see the darkness now surrounding his heart and he was only to bond with those pure of heart, he let out a dark trill and was gone in a burst of flames but Dumbldore was to caught up in his schemes to see.

**A/N: Apologize for the short chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The first section of this is Lemons or Male/Male sex so if you don't want to read it look for the line break. **

Harry lay back on the soft sheets, something wasn't quiet right with Alec. Every now and again he'd stare at him, his eyes would flash red before he'd shake his head and go back to normal.

He was contemplating this when his Dampire walked through the door, he was about to say something when lips crashed against his own, a weight settling on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

Gasping for breath he pulled back to look into crimson eyes and gave in completely, the lust in the air almost tangible.

Lips met again, bruising and Harry moaned as fingers dug into the soft skin of his hips, teeth biting down on his lip.

Buttons rattled as they popped off the Dampire's white shirt and the sound of tearing mixed in with the moans as the seekers top was thrown across the room.

Alec's warm mouth worked its way down his chest, nipping and sucking the skin, drawing more and more moans from his throat.

He gasped and arched as fangs sunk into the curve of his hip and he shuddered in pleasure, a choked moan passing his lips.

By the time the sweet reality rolled around he was completely naked beneath his soon to be lover, a possessive gaze traveling over his skin.

He trembled in anticipation and hissed when a slick finger breached his entrance, the burn becoming a sharp edge of pleasure before becoming purely that, a moan escaping his bruised lips. Each stretch and thrust sent the best kind of burn through his system and he nearly screamed in ecstasy when Alec pushed into him. The burn was incredible and the feeling of being so full made his eyes roll back.

With each thrust white spots covered his vision and he clung to his Dampire, wanting to feel more of the heat from his skin.

The band of pleasure was coiling tighter and when it snapped fangs sunk into his flesh and he screamed through the mass of pure pleasure.

The next thing he registered was hearing I love you mumbled in his ear before he was asleep.

* * *

Waking up his entire body felt used and sore but somehow in the right way, like it was a good thing he wouldn't be able to move properly just because it made him feel owned.

"Morning Cariad." Alec purred gently as he claimed his loves lips, he had no idea why he'd done that last night but he wasn't complaining, his Cariad had looked so good coming completely undone.

"Morning, I love you." Alec's smile was the brightest the Gryffindor had ever seen. Then he scowled at something on his hips and left thigh we're bruises in the shape of finger prints.

Harry's giggle drew his attention before he was kissed deeply.

"There's no denying it now, I'm yours." Harry giggled and then went over to the mirror, feeling his Dampire's eyes crawling across his skin. Tipping his head to the side he grinned, on the right of his neck was a small symbol like a rose with sharp edges in silver and a matching one took pride of place on Alec's collar-bone.

"From the moment I meet you there was no denying it." Alec mumbled walking over to kiss along his shoulder and pull him closer.

* * *

Albus smirked, he knew his plan had worked by now it was just a matter of sending somebody to that club to retrieve Harry and he'd be back with the light side.

Bill and the Weasley twins would do nicely after all they wanted to do what was best for Harry after all and sneaking that Dampire a lust potion was a stroke of genius, there was no way Harry would want to be with the Dampire, he was to innocent for that.

* * *

Bill, Fred and George weaved through the crowd towards the bar and saw Harry sat there talking amicably with Jane who smiled as she saw them.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?" She smiled, almost taking their breath away making a little black-haired minx chuckle.

"Three fire whiskeys please." Bill smiled and she grabbed three glasses and filled them in fluid, elegant motions.

"On the house, so what you doing here?" Bill wrinkled his nose while Fred and George looked ready to kill something.

"Dumbledore sent us he-"

"Said that Harry-'

"Would be wanting to-"

"Come back now." They finished together and Jane smirked a little.

"So that's why I smelled a lust potion on Alec, the idiot probably though Harry would resist and as most people can't fight lust potions one way or another Alec would hurt him." By her smirk she knew something others didn't and with some gentle prodding, literally, Alec who had appeared looking furious was poking her in the ribs, she spilled.

"Oh it's simple, lust is something Dampire and Vampires fight naturally so they turn it towards a blood lust and can fight it easier, whoever brewed the potion would know that." She told them and was absently batting her friend's hand away.

"Makes sense, turns out Snape was never enemies with your dad." Bill nodded to Harry. "They were acting the entire time because they all knew already they would need a spy." Emerald eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Anyway, why the hell is Dumbledore doing this, isn't stuff like this a little dark for the leader of the light?" Alec asked.

"He's gone mad in his old age." Jane shrugged and went to serve a Bloody Mary special to a vampire before coming back.

"We agree completely." The twins chorused before drinking some of their firewhiskey.

"You know I bet the board of Governors are still looking for a defense teacher." Harry mused and he and Jane grinned at each other, when their families spoke you listened.

"You two are genius." Alec chuckled.

"We know."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was currently stood on platform nine and three quarters, having a nice make out session with his boyfriend, but that all stopped when a wave of red came through the barrier and made Harry groan.

"Save me please." Alec chuckled before leaning down to gently kiss the bonded mark on his neck.

"Don't worry so much Cariad, you'll be fine, I think your friend Hermione has nearly lost her patience." Harry smiled at the reassurance and gently brushed his fingers over his love's mark.

Harry walked away and Alec had to lick his lips as he watch his lover walk in those tight jeans. Shaking it off he set back to watch.

"Harry!" Hermione cheered and immediately engulfed him in a hug which he returned. "Your looking good." She observed. Without his glasses his emerald eyes shined brighter and you could spot the light flecks of gold in them. The well fitted clothes showed off the toned muscle years of hard Quidditch practice had given him. Add in the fact he'd grown a few inches and he was looking very good.

"Thanks Hermione, how are you?" And that was all it took for her to be off talking about this, that and everything that had happened that she could talk about on the platform.

"Hermione! What are you doing talking to that traitor?" Ron was staring at Harry with disgust.

"What did you say?" Hermione hissed.

"You heard me, he's a traitor, going off with that Dampire and leaving us." And Hermione finally snapped.

Ron recoiled from her punch and Harry nearly burst out laughing.

"How dare you! You selfish, pathetic, self obsessed moron! If you can't be happy for Harry then your not my friend! You have no idea how lucky you were when he forgave you last year and I really wish he hadn't!" He looked gobsmacked before he pulled his wand out, ready to curse someone but the twins beat him to it.

His wand flew up in an arch, straight into Bill's hand while he was hit with a stinging jinx in the back, making him collapse from the pain. A stinging jinx wasn't that bad, he were just being dramatic.

Harry walked over to Sirius and Remus and gave them a hug each but had his chin caught by Remus who grinned at what he saw.

"Congrats Cub, we're not going to have to threaten him are we?" Remus chuckled as Harry gently traced the edge of his bonding mark and Alec walked forward, letting his fingers drift over the mark.

"Don't worry, Jane covered that for you. Bloody mutt." The Dampire shivered making Harry laugh, the sound filling everyone who heard it with an unexplainable warmth.

"And you're a leach with an addiction." Jane came through the barrier and most guys let their jaws drop, away from the club they could appreciate the skinny jeans, biker boots and corset, all in black of course but only Alec and Harry seemed unaffected in any way.

"Better than some flee ridden mongrel." Alec hissed and most people were thinking how could they be friends but Harry knew it was just the way they were.

"And a pathetic parasite is better than a powerful wolf?" Jane hissed.

"Shit!" And the werewolf burst out laughing as Harry clapped.

"I believe that is 28-" Harry was cut off when lips met his and stole his breath away.

"Was I about to say something?" Alec chuckled warm and low while Jane's was deep and dark.

"Alright, you should be in your compartment." Jane grinned only to be given an emerald eyed glare that evaporated when the werewolf threw him over her shoulder and found his compartment, throwing him onto the seat.

She just strutted off and while some glared, Molly most noticeable, pretty much every one was laughing.

Harry appeared out of the window and gestured Alec over and gently tugged on his collar until their lips met in gentle caress that lasted until the warning whistle for departure sounded, and that was with a very disappointed groan.

Harry reluctantly let his lover go and Neville joined him with the twins to wave goodbye.

As the train set off Harry noticed Hermione wasn't there, catching the look Fred answered. "She and the idiot made prefect."

* * *

After the train journey Harry was still very happy and raptly listening to Luna Lovegood talk about an invisible creature called a wrakspurt. While Luna seemed eccentric she was very nice and seemed like she'd be a good friend.

He was positively beaming as the headmaster made his announcements, he'd just mention Grubbly-Plank being back when he said.

"And this year the defence against the dark arts position will be shared by madam Delores Umbridge Under Secretary to the minister and Professors Jane Arcadia and Alec Anderson." Harry cheered as loudly as possible and a few others followed as they remembered the other two."Now that we are all finished, off we go." Dumbledore said serenely.

Harry of course didn't and walked over to Alec, who first hit for not telling him and then kissed for being there, strong arms went around his waist and his circled the blonds neck.

"Hem hem." The pink monstrosity that was Delores spoke in an annoyingly false and girlish voice. "I think you'll find that student teacher relationships are strictly forbidden." She simpered with a girlish laugh.

"Not between bonded mates." Alec smiled and Harry showed them the Mark on the side of his neck leaving one very unhappy toad.

Dumbledore was stumped, he'd wanted to keep Harry away from the Dampire but now be couldn't, Umbridge was right about student teacher relationships but they were also right that the rule didnt apply to bonded mates, he'd been out done on this occasion and to make it worse Harry was bonded and emancipated meaning that he, the leader of the light, could no longer control the saviour.

"Alright lover boys, we should be going, Harry, our quarters are next to the Defense classroom." Jane smiled and dragged Alec with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry let his head fall onto the table, he was going to curse Ginny if she glared at Alec or his neck one more time. Ron was equally close with the looks he was giving Hermione and it was only a matter of time before he snapped at someone.

He'd already finished breakfast and watched as Jane and Alec fell into one of their arguments.

"Yes and being dependent on blood doesn't make you weak." Jane was growling as was expected and Alec's voice was cold while the Gryffindor was chuckling to himself and told Hermione, he could only hear this as his senses had improved from bonding to Alec.

"At least I don't go out howling ever full moon and nearly kill someone."

"I hate you."

"28-6 Now, Janes still winning." Harry chuckled and Alec snapped his teeth at his lover which just made the ravenette tip his head to the side, baring his neck to chuckles from those paying attention.

McGonagall came to them after sorting the younger years out and handed over the new timetable for them.

Rather than listening in his first lesson, History of Magic he read one of five books Jane had suggested that would cover five years worth of learning and as apparently he absorbed information like a sponge when he paid attention he'd be good by OWLS though she did say to do it on a loop, read the five then go back to the beginning, Hermione was scowling slightly until he leaned over and explained, she still wasn't the happiest but left him to it, he could feel Ron's eyes burning into his back and combined with the looks he was getting from people who thought he was a liar he knew it wouldn't be long until he did snap.

Moving on it was potion which, for once, went without a hitch, Snape had eased up and managed to pass him a not to come meet him after dinner in his office. To top off his slightly better mood Ron seemed to take all of Snape's anger, even Neville was left alone and made a pretty good draft of peace while Harry's was, according to the book and instructions, perfect.

Then after lunch he and Hermione trekked up to Ancient Runes, Professor Babbling was kind like professor Flitwick only a little more stern and gave Harry a small praise for his self study but otherwise didn't mention it.

Finally came the Defense Against The Dark Arts Double.

Everyone noticed a stark contrast going in, Umbridge was standing in sickly pink and looking like a toad and Jane and Alec were more like the hottest things on the planet. Jane was in her normal corset and jeans combo and Alec was wearing a leather jacket over a turtle neck with jeans that showed his legs so well it wasnt healthy for people's heart rates.

"Good Afternoon class." The thing the cat rejected said as if she was talking to four-year olds. There was a smattering of replies and she continued in that incredibly annoying voice. "No that won't do. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon professor Umbridge." She gave a very annoying, girlish giggle that Jane mimicked to a few suppressed laughs.

"Afternoon everyone." Alec smiled and Jane continued.

"I guess a lot of you are wondering-"

"How having three-"

"Teacher will work."

"Well we will all-"

"Teach one of three-"

"Lessons a week."

"We will teach-"

"The double and-"

"Professor Umbridge-"

"Will teach the single."

Alec finished and was slightly amused at the classes reaction to them, only Harry was unfazed and he was giggling at others.

"So professor Umbridge will see you again Friday." Jane smiled and with a repeat of good afternoon happened only with goodbye class.

"Now that's over." Alec gave his usual charming smile and a few girls had to be nudge to stop the staring at him. "I'm Alec."

"And I'm Jane, we haven't been gone from this place long enough to be professors." She gave a perfect grin that made a few guys gulp and shift.

"Okay, every week we are going to be learning one or more of the spells on the OWL curriculum, that's thirty in total and the best way to learn the theory is through the practical." Alec was holding in a laugh as he looked around.

"Every week we'll give two pieces of homework, one assigned reading and the other an essay." Jane wasn't surprised at the groans she got.

"Hey, we'll give you a hell of a lot less than McGonagall." The two shivered in time getting a laugh from the students which suddenly made them top of the favourites list.

"Okay, we're going to start with the easiest and work our way up so expelliarmus and yes we know you should learn it in third year, we also remember what a crap teacher Quirrell was so lets get going." Alec pushed up from where he was leaning on the desk and paired people up.

"Everyone of you is paired by power, the most powerful, with the second, third with the fourth and so on because if we have time we'll be dueling and not to do this could end with someone injured." Alec explained further.

Harry was paired with Blaise Zabini, he noted Neville was with Theodore Nott who was quite powerful and was smug to see Ron with Crabbe, Hermione was with Draco Malfoy.

At first it was obvious most people didn't get it as the spells were bouncing off Jane and Alec's shields into nothingness but Harry and Blaise were working really well, disarming, tossing the wand back and repeat over and over.

"Stop!" No one questioned Jane and did just that. It had been about two minutes and the two walked up the line saying something to everyone, Harry and Blasie both got compliments and points but what they said to each was to low for the others to hear.

By the end of the lesson every single person could cast a disarming curse and a decent protego and the homework was to write a report on the advantages of dodgeing to shields and visa versa while reading chapter one of Dark Magical Creatures by Alexis Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was more than a little apprehensive when he knocked on the potion masters office door (gross understatement).

"Come in." The smooth voice called and the over grown dungeon bat was sat behind his desk in all his glory, black robes, greasy hair. The room was dark with only candles lighting it, the fire place empty with various things in jars on shelves.

"Hello Professor, you wanted to see me?" Harry was as tense as hell and was completely shocked when Snape smiled, he looked a hell of a lot better when he did.

"Yes I did and Alec will be here soon so you can calm down." Harry felt some of the tension drain out of him, mostly. "Take a seat." Harry slid into his chair tensing a little more.

"Potter, Harry, I have been harsh and unfair to you from the beginning and I apologise for that, I also apologise for bad mouthing James and Remus. The mutt deserves it, mostly." Harry was embarrassed by the giggle that bubbled up but it made Severus smile again. "James was actually a good friend, he was arrogant and needed to rein in his ego but he was actually nice. Remus was always a god friend but couldn't take part in our." The head of Slytherin grimaced. "Theatrics." Harry nodded.

"I'm going to be honest sir, I can't trust you, even begin to, after everything you've put me through, do you really think you couldn't have explained this before, let me know what you were doing?" Harry was actually working to not build up into a rant.

"You were to You-" And Harry left the room, he was sick of hearing that he was to young for things, he hadn't trusted adults anyway, hell he didn't have a childhood, and that was a stupid thing to think of.

He curled up in an alcove, trying to clear his mind but it wasn't working. Just like Alec asked, he stopped hiding, stopped repressing everything but it meant the past hurt a lot more than it use to.

The tears started to pour when someone stepped in front of him, crouching down before him, and the deja vu was immense.

* * *

_He was tired and sore, he'd all but dragged his trunk to the centre of London but he couldn't make it any further, it was only his magic keeping him going. He curled up crying in the alley way, both physically and mentally exhausted and ready to break when he sensed someone or something crouch in front of him._

_"Hey sweetheart." Harry looked up into eyes that took his breath away, a bright crystal blue that you only heard about in books and movie stars. _

_Alec was shocked when he saw the lightning bolt scar on the teens forehead, he looked so small and broken it made his heart cry. He gently reached out to brush the teens hair out of his eyes, cupping his cheek, a motion the ravenette leaned into. _

_"Come on Cariad." He had no idea why the word rolled off his tongue but it fit perfectly "I'll take you somewhere safe." He had no idea why the teen trusted him, but he was thankful for it and he didn't even know why._

* * *

"Come on Cariad." He smiled just like then and pulled his Caraid into his arms, leading him back to his quarters. He bypassed the red living area glowing in fire light for his own room, laying his love on the double bed. Harry's tears were still there but they were slowing. Alec pulled him close, tucking the ravenette into the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

He didn't say anything, didn't try to, just waited as his Cariad fell asleep and didn't notice as he drifted away to.

* * *

An hour or so later the door to Alec's room open, a faint beam of light illuminating the area just enough for the one coming. She was silent as she glided over to the bed and pulled the covers over the snuggling couple, kissing the ravenettes temple and brushing the blonds hair line.

Just before she closed the door she looked back. Jane smiled at her boys, glad they'd found each other, they deserved it more than anyone else she knew after everything they'd both been through. Neither Alec nor Jane had an easy childhood with what they where, constantly battling and warning with their darker instincts. Then the prejudice against them and their parents, yep, her boys definitely deserved their happiness.

* * *

Delores glared at the born werewolf in the room, Jane was on her own without Alec and the pink toad, heffalump cross was far from pleased. Dumbledore was asking about how classes went, most gave a relatively positive over view until the hag opened her mouth.

"Well." With that girlish giggle. "I think my class have a long way to go, they are not very attentive." She turned to Jane with a gleam of hate in her eyes even though that false smile was firmly in place. "Where is your _partner_?" She emphasised the last word suggestively.

"With his _mate _and you'd do well to remember that." Jane smiled pleasantly. The toad looked like she'd been slapped as she recoiled away from the younger professor. She shook it off and leaned back in her chair in what would have been a regal pose if she wasn't so short, Jane already knew she was one to watch and if she did anything to Harry she was going to deal with the reason why people were scared of her and Alec's kind.

**PLEASE READ: Okay, I want to know if you think this should be Mpreg, drop me a PM/Review with your opinion. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: LEMON! **

The rest of the week continued on mostly as normal with Angelina telling him to be on the pitch Friday after dinner to watch keeper tryouts with the rest of the team.

Hermione was a little shocked in both their first Charms and Transfiguration lessons in which he got both spells in one try. She gave him a blinding smile before asking for help and they ended up giving pointers to Neville who was the only other person to grasp the Transfiguration.

When they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday they were surprised when Alec and Jane walked pass, Alec grabbing Harry and pulling him away, through a few corridors and into a room that he'd never seen before with a oak four poster bed and roaring fire. Harry gasped as he felt the bite and didn't even attempt to stop the moans escaping his lips.

Alec was stood behind him, pulling him back against the firm, warm body. He could feel the muscles mold to his back, he could also feel how turned on his Dampier was.

He spun around the moment Alec stopped feeding, gripping his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

It was hot and fast and every part of him was begging for more as they stumbled over to the bed, clothes creating a trail from the locked door.

He was desperate for this, he needed Alec so bad. He shoved Alec onto his back, drinking in the sight of his naked lover, any other time would have loved to trace the contours of that golden six pack but his body burned with need.

He slid onto Alec's length before the other could say anything. He was unprepared and dry but be moaned even louder when he realised his magic had done it for him, wanting to feel his mate as soon as possible.

Before Harry was fully seated Alec grabbed his hips thrusting up making his vision go white at the sheer pleasure. Alec growled the 'monster' inside taking over as the tight heat and sight of his lover drove him crazy.

Alec fisted his hand in the messy locks of his lover, pulling him into a kiss, lips moving fast and harsh. Tongues sliding against each other, tasting everything.

Harry moaned as the pleasure rolled through his body, fire in his veins that turned to lava when his Dampier bit him. His finish and the next three rounds were a complete blur of pleasure.

* * *

Waking up Harry recognised the sore and used feeling immediately. His neck stung, his thighs burned with half his body and he loved it. He smiled as he realised his pillow was actually his Dampier.

"I love you." The warm breath ghosted over his ear making his eyes flutter with a light pleasure, his heart beating just a little faster than before.

"I love you too." He leaned up meeting smooth, warm lips, pleased to note they were slightly swollen, he'd left his own mark.

"I know you don't care but do you want-"

"To know why you attacked me? I'm more than happy you did but yes I'd like to know." Harry grinned, folding his hands on his loves strong chest, using them to prop his chin up.

"I haven't fed on you since we bonded, I haven't needed to but all of a sudden I just needed you, in every way." Alec chuckled. Harry hummed.

"Ten days, and you got it all out of your system in one night?" The purr made him groan in want before taking those lips back. Let's just say it's a good job it was Saturday, not that they cared.

* * *

Jane stretched as she woke up, dressed and made it down to the great hall where she could see Umbitch and McGonagall fighting.

"He will not be serving detention Delores." Minerva hissed out sounding a little to much like her animagus form.

"He missed my class Minerva and I thought attending class was the reason for students being here." Delores simpered.

"That may be but if, as I have been told, Harry was taken by Alec who by legal rights is the dominant, you have no right to do anything to Potter, you have no right to punish him and I, as his head of house, will not let you." Minerva looked as intimidating as the goddess she was named after.

"I see where you stand Minerva, allowing a student to be molested on the grounds by a teacher."

"Allowing a mate to be with his bonded and you Delores, nor I could do anything against that." The Transfiguration professor looked ready to slap the other when Draco Malfoy stepped up.

"Professor Umbridge it was Alec that took Potter, he was waiting to go into class with the rest of us." That surprised Jane a little but then she realised the boy would have seen the state of his father that summer and with what Voldemort was capable of there was no doubt it would be horrific and the Slytherin was trying to get out while he had a chance.

* * *

The plan was falling into place, this would be far to easy to pull off. To get her Harry away from that Dampier and in her arms, that thing didn't deserve the Boy-Who-Lived, no Harry belonged in her arms, he'd been seduced but two could play at that game to bring him back to where he belonged.

* * *

Harry was exhausted and what had been half his body was now all of it that ached and, call him a masochist if you like, he loved it. Snuggling up with Alec though he decided there was no way in hell he could do this again tomorrow, he'd love to but he would never have the energy for it, but next weekend, happily.


	12. Chapter 12

"HARRY!" The Gryffindor seeker cringed away from his captain. "Where the heck were you Friday?" Angelina would have been scary, if Harry hadn't seen Alec and Jane have a real fight, that was something from a horror movie.

"Sorry. Alec needed me and we got a little carried away." Angelina huffed but nodded.

"Okay, unfortunately we've got Cormac Mclaggen the pompous git but it was between him and Ron." Harry nodded his head as she continued. "Practice is three times a week and that'll be Tuesday and Wednesday after dinner and Sunday after lunch."

"I'll go tell Alec it's a bad time to attack me then." He chuckled getting a slight laugh from the seventh year.

* * *

Harry sat at the dining table having a drink of pumpking juice but something about it tasted odd to him, it was sweeter than it normally was but he just shrugged it off and put it to the side.

Alec watched his love closely, he could feel his mark prick uncomfortably, like something was trying to interfere with it, he glanced at Dumbeldore who seemed normal, the same with the toad.

"Harry!" His heart almost stopped when he heard the shout. He rushed over to his mate who was now laying on the floor curled up in a ball, his eyes fluttering as he tried to stay conscious.

Alec scooped him up and started carrying him to the hospital wing and noticed five others behind him, one keeping up, the other four trailing behind, still rushing but not capable of matching a creatures pace.

When he reached the hospital wing Poppy gasped and started scanning the Gryffindor while Alec sat down, he wasn't letting his Cariad go for anything and she seemed to realise that it was a bad idea to even try to get him to do otherwise.

When Poppy gasped they all looked up at her, she was completely stunned.

* * *

They paced back and forth in Myrtles bathroom, that shouldn't of happened, he should be fawning all over her not passed out and even worse in the arms of that Dampier, she kept pacing, getting angrier and angrier and didn't notice the fumes filling the room, the love potion she'd left boiling was turning more toxic with every second and she was to blinded with anger to see it until she fell, her head now pouring blood from where it hit the ground.

* * *

Alec was still cradling his Cariad, when Ron Weasley came rushing in, his sister in his arms, the potions professor running after him, Alec was deaf to whatever he said to Poppy but Hermione gasped and McGonagall looked furious, the twins seemed ready to strangle someone themselves. They seemed to be plotting under their breath while Jane stood stoically but he knew his best friend well enough to see the deadly gleam in her eye that meant worse than death for whoever it was aimed at.

Poppy and Snape were busy feeding the redhead potions and casting spells to notice anything else and then the minister, Amelia Bones and Dumbledore walked in the pink blob following behind them.

"Why are you here?" Jane snapped, ready to take someones head off and she started pacing, her movements silent and predatory, like an Alpha in a cage.

"What is it!? What's wrong with my daughter!" Molly was almost screaming as her, Bill and Arthur rushed in.

"We are here to investigate the claims of Miss Weasley brewing a love potion, an illegal one at that." Amelia Bones spoke, seeming the only one there that just wanted the truth.

"Well you should stop now, my daughter would never do that." Molly shrieked. Madam Bones gave her an icy look that made her shut up quickly.

"Miss Weasley was in a room containing a brewing love potion that was in clear view and was left over the fire." Severus hissed.

"But doesn't brewing any love potion for to long turn the fumes toxic?" Arthur looked way to pale as he said this and Molly went to sit behind her daughter.

"Yeah, it's the effects of the moonstone being over stewed with the rose thorns and in this case aconite." Jane growled out, still pacing.

"What is wrong with him?" The Minister glared at Harry and Poppy finally told them what made her gasp earlier.

"Harry has ingested a love potion, normally he wouldn't have that reaction but with his bond, the bond seems to have slown down his vascular and respiratory system while he works the potion out of his blood but, I don't know what damage it will do to him." Poppy sighed then she turned to Molly. "I've had to force Ginny into the same process, there is no tell what will happen to her either, the best thing we can do is leave them."

"I'm not leaving." Alec felt his heart ache the tears prickling at his eyes. "I'm staying with my Cariad." His voice was choked as he held Harry closer, kissing his forehead gently, nuzzling his hair and breathing in the sent and he started praying to Apollo and every other of his gods, wanting his Cariad awake and healthy.

* * *

Harry felt like he was burning in the black, like death was swarming around him, ready to claim his, offering an escape from the pain but then he heard it in his head, the one voice that told him not to. "I'm not leaving, I'm staying with my Cariad." The pain was worse now, he needed to be with Alec, to tell him he was okay, to let him know he wasn't going anywhere, and he wouldn't be. Giving up was easy, losing his Dampier was anything but.


	13. Chapter 13

The smell was sweet and strong and had a masculine air about it and he leaned into it, recognising it within the haze. He couldn't open his eyes but he sighed at the feeling of the inviting warmth after the pain, his heart, lungs and muscles still burned but it was getting better. He could also feel something wet against his skin, on his cheek, tears but not his own.

He forced his eyes open slowly and looking left he saw his gorgeous Dampier, Alec was crying gently, his arms around his loves waist so softly but there was no way that anyone, not even Jane, would be able to break the grip and Harry really didn't care.

He leaned over gently brushing his lovers lips and the pressure was returned instantly, he felt like he was burning again but this wasn't with pain, just raw passion and need.

Pulling back he nearly chuckled, Alec's eyes were just as beautiful blood shot, he was impossible like that.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere either." Harry whispered before claiming the others lips gently, he could feel the other smile as he pulled him closer, on top of Alec and Harry slipped his arms around his Dampier's neck.

"You're going to make me the first Dampier to have a heart attack." His breath was warm as it caressed Harry's skin, his hands just as gentle against the ravenettes side.

"Maybe, but I'm worth the trouble." Harry left out the silent 'I hope' that wanted to come out.

"You're worth the world Cariad." The next kiss was sweet as their tongues slid together, massaging and exploring, re-memorizing every ridge and line like it was the last chance they would get.

The world around them was non-existant, right now all that mattered was each other.

* * *

McGonagall, the Weasleys, Hermione and the Marauders got the shock of their lives when they walked in, it was just after nightfall and they were all walking in to check on their loved ones, Ron and Molly shooting some of the others glares (Hermione and Sirius). Jane just smiled as she saw the two kissing.

"Leave my boys be." She hissed as they looked like interrupting, even a certain redheaded female wasn't that stupid as to go against a werewolf this close to full moon.

They only had to wait, ten minutes, before the two of them stopped, snuggling up together, Harry now on his side, his leg locked over Alec's.

"Oi lover boys." The two chuckled and looked up slightly. "How are we doing?" Jane had her usual swagger but if you knew her you could see some of the tension drain out of her as she walked around the bed, sitting on the edge and gently combing the ravenettes hair.

"We'll see." Poppy walked over and started scanning the boy before nodding happily, Harry didn't have a chance to move as Alec scooped him up, into his lap.

Harry let out a little squeak as he was moved that made the blond chuckle.

"Cute." And he kissed his Cariad's nose who blushed brightly because of the others but gave a pleased smiled, leaning his head against Alec's shoulder.

"Now that we know Harry is okay what about my daughter?" Molly said loudly, almost snarling at the person she was convinced had corrupted Harry, Jane almost lashed out but Harry gave her a pleading look and she held back though it wouldn't take much pushing to make her attack.

Poppy instantly stopped smiling and started scanning the youngest Weasely, her face getting more and more grimm as she did, Alec could feel her casting the same spells over and over, like she was hoping to get a different result.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything, there's no way of telling what state she's in until she wakes up, if she does." Poppy sighed and flopped into a chair while Molly once again fussed over her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Why did he wake up?" Ron hissed looking at Harry.

Jane was a second away from attacking when Remus grabbed her arm but he was soon hissing in pain as she grabbed his wrist, the Alpha in her blood not taking well to being challenged.

"Give it a rest." Alec's voice was a near hiss and Harry moved from his lap, knowing what was coming, the hospital wing would be a war zone in seconds.

Alec's eyes glowed like Rubies as he moved closer, his fangs gleaming as brightly.

A growl echoed around the room, Jane's eyes were molten metal, her body ridged, ready to strike as they circled.

It was to fast for any of them to see, all they could make out were the snarls, hisses and growls and the splatters of blood that hit the floor.

Alec was on his back, pinned to the floor, blood pouring from his shoulder and right side, he held the werewolf by the neck, her blood slicking his hand, there was nothing but silence to the humans but the other two could hear their heartbeats race and sense the fear in the room, the hunters in them screaming to be free and take control and it's what snapped them out of the rage, the want to kill fading for fear of giving in.

Their grips on one another relaxed but they didn't move, the air was still charged with tension and they were breathing like human who'd run a marathon. Looking closely you could see their skin knit back together, the blood weaving back into the flesh.

"Is it me or are we fighting more?"


	14. Chapter 14

The scream echoed through Hogwarts, it was the end of Tuesday and everything had been quiet until the shriek of anger echoed through the hall and Jane signalled to her best friend she'd check on it, they'd recognized that voice and for once, Alec was more likely to kill then she was.

The werewolf drew eyes as easily as a Veela, she was confident and powerful and it gave off an aura that made all follow. As she walked through the halls whispers of portraits was a very audible wash. Her ears felt like they'd bleed if that noise got any louder, she was starting to hear the words now.

"NO! HE CAN'T STILL BE WITH THAT THING! HE'S MINE!" And it just continued in that stream as the redhead tried to get out of the hospital wing and also justify her reasons for brewing an illegal love potion.

"No he's not and as Alec is the dominant legally he could do anything he wants to you and decide your punishment." Jane let her voice roll through the room, the weight of an Alpha hanging in them, she also absently noticed the small stain of red on the floor and wondered if it was her's or Alec's, the fights to others seemed vicious but to them it was just natural.

"That's not true!" Molly snapped and they could see the worry lingering in her eyes as she looked at the brunette.

"She's correct, and miss Weasley has already admitted to brewing the potion and giving it to Mr Potter, the only thing left is for Mr Anderson to tell us what his punishment is." Though Madam Bones looked a little worried to, few who messed with a Dampier's bonded and was found guilty lived to see the next day. Heck, most that weren't found guilty were lucky if they did.

Jane paused and looked over her shoulder.

All the Weasley's (Percy is not there) waited with baited breath as Alec walked in and leaned closer to her, his lips just ghosting over her ear as he whispered to her. They could see Harry appear and he looked worriedly at Alec, he didn't know what his love would do and while he was mad at Ginny he didn't want her hurt, to badly. Alec was more than ready to kill.

Jane pursed her lips and turned to Alec. A thousand words passed in a glance that no one else could understand, not even Harry. The werewolf nodded her head, her eyes suddenly glowing brighter as she turned to Ginny who looked at her defiantly, meeting the bright, deadly eyes, like she wasn't scared and Jane could do nothing to her but the two creatures could sense her fear and almost laughed at the thought of her beating one of them, true she was powerful when it came to charms but that was about it.

And no one would ever forget the next to screams, one of pure fear, the other of pure pain as the wolf's jaws sunk into her shoulder, the curse mixing into her blood, scarring her flesh, her punishment was a much more eternal than death, it was the curse of Lycaon, let her experience unbearable pain every month and be an outcast.

Harry felt a pang of something in his heart, like sympathy for her but it wasn't much as Molly started crying about what they'd done to her baby but Arthur looked relieved, as did Bill. Harry supposed they knew that it was lot better than Molly what Alec truly was capable of when he was angry, his fights with Jane were testament to that and it made Harry smiled, the only time Alec would ever hurt him was when he wanted it.

Harry had learned everything possible about Dampire's, he knew that though mating was rare their bonded became the centre of their world and hurting them would draw on that infamous cruelty and killer instinct.

They could all see and hear the two Weasley women sobbing and Molly holding her daughter while Poppy healed the injuries.

It wasn't seconds before Alec left and Jane could see the slight tremors of rage still going through him and gently nudge Harry to follow.

* * *

Alec sat on his bed, trying to calm down but all he wanted was to go back and kill that little bitch but that wasn't what his Cariad wanted, speaking pf his Cariad. His scent was suddenly stronger, his feet light as they moved closer, his heartbeat strong and clam as he walked in.

Harry slid onto his lovers lap, resting his arms on the others shoulders and locking his hands behind the blonds feathery hair.

He tried to tell his lover everything in a single kiss before pressing smaller ones to his temple, cheek and jaw before claiming his lips again.

"I love you so much Alec, I know you held back for me but I wouldn't love you any less if you hadn't." Harry kissed his lips gently. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I stayed with you. I may not like how violent Dampier's can be but I know that's part of your world, mine now, and I've accepted that love."

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" Alec whispered, letting his arms circle Harry's slim waist, burying his head against the others shoulders.

"I keep asking the same thing everyday, I'm still trying to figure it out but honestly, I don't care."

Harry loved the feeling of the warm soft lips, sensual slide of tongue and delicate caresses and he'd get the harsh bites and rough fuck later and make sure Alec knew how much he wanted him. Hearing his name whispered over and over again in that rough, husky, intoxicating voice as he was filled by his lover, the thought of it was making his blood boil and crimson eyes set it all into motion for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/****N: I've been asked about this so if you're wondering what Cariad means it's a Welsh word that means sweetheart bt is a little more intimate. **

Harry groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, so far he'd managed to avoid Umbridge but today was the first Friday that Alec wouldn't be able to get him out of class today, it was the run up to Halloween which was this Tuesday and the two Defense teachers were still juggling the club so were using ever spare moment they could for it.

On top of that their was the issue of Ginny causing trouble, she'd gone to the profit with her story but that had backfired as most people knew she was lucky to still be alive.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harry just chuckled, offering more of his neck so his love could tease the more sensitive spots.

"I have to face her eventually, besides." Harry turned, crawling into his lovers lap. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me." The purr made Alec's blood boil, he leaned up to kiss the younger but he pulled away. "Ah, ah, your suppose to be dealing with the club." And he strutted from the room, swinging his hips in just the right way.

"Minx, bloody teasing minx." Alec hissed, trying to get himself back under control.

* * *

When Harry walked into the classroom he sat down beside Hermione who looked none to pleased. Then the toad walked in, she froze momentarily when she spotted Harry before her smile stretched wider, like she was about to catch a fly.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning professor Umbridge!" Harry knew from the start he should have skipped.

"Today class you will be reading chapter 13 of your text book. Well, off you go." They all started reading and he could feel the toads eyes lock onto him, looking for something, probable trying to get him into detention for something.

He stopped reading for a minute and muttered under his breath, wishing Alec were here.

"Detention Mr Potter, tonight." All heads turned to look at her in that second. "There is no talking in class, if you wish to speak then you will raise your hand." She simpered. "You would know this if you had come to class before."

Harry raised his hand and she nodded her head towards him. "Yes Mr Potter."

"My apologise Professor." He almost, almost smirked at her shocked look. "My Mate has a thing for Friday's." The class burst out laughing as Umbridge stared at him in complete disbelief and shock, she was completely oblivious to the class, she didn't get how he dare be a smart ass when she was the Under Secretary to the minister, didn't he realise who he was dealing with?

Harry knew that Umbitch had no idea what she was doing, oh how he was going to love it when Alec got revenge for this.

* * *

"Ah Mr Potter, please come in." The toad's office was so covered in pink and frills it should be illegal, Harry nodded his head politely and sat down.

"You'll be writing lines for me Mr Potter, with this Quill." She handed it to him and he raised an eyebrow, it was a blood quill, he knew that, he used it to sign his vault card for withdrawing muggle money.

"Of course Professor what would you like me to write." She smiled wider.

"I must not tell lies, we need to correct all your mistakes." Harry nodded and decided to fake ignorance.

"You haven't given me any ink professor."

"Oh you won't need any." Her voice was softer before she gave another extremely wide smile.

He started to write and let a hiss pass through his lips as the words cut into his hand but he didn't say anything under her gaze until she finally let him go at one in the morning.

Walking into the defense quarters, Jane and Alec were having another war, only this was a tickling one with them both giggling like five year olds only to suddenly freeze and run towards him, their movements blurred and hard to track as they got closer.

Jane had his hand in hers, examining the slightly raw skin, the bleeding and cut having healed. Alec was looking his lover over for any other injuries, concern and anger rolling off him.

The Werewolf walked out, knowing right now she did not want to be in the same room as those two tonight, might be best to spend tonight in Hogsmede, scratch that London.

* * *

The screams of pleasure echoed off the walls of Alec's room.

Harry was crying out like a bitch in heat, his body burning and craving for more the rougher his lover got, the further in those fangs sunk, the more of the solid body that contorted to him.

"OH FUCK! ALEC!"

He sunk in further in both ways, possessive and controlling, exactly the way Harry liked it and he wasn't even near making up for leaving.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, he tried to think how many rounds they'd gotten through last night and it just made him look up at his favourite blond.

He blew gently in the others ear, getting him to stir lightly.

"Come on Baby, if you want to fuck me you better wake up." His voice was a purr, just like always, teasing and deadly as he got up to walk away.

An arm grabbed him around the waist, throwing him on the bed until he was pinned beneath the lust filled Dampire.

"No way in Tartarus am I letting you get away with that twice."

It looked like their day was planned out.


	16. Chapter 16

Umbridge smiled widely as she walked down the corridor on Sunday, it was all to easy to finally teach that Potter boy a lesson. What the ignorant bitch didn't seem to realise was that Madam Bones wouldn't let her get past the law and she was the one who looked into these incidents and was kind of glad that Delores would finally get her just deserts.

In the shadows the two prowled, their eyes glowing in the dark, burning with anger, they couldn't say that Umbridge would live, Alec wasn't that forgiving.

He stepped out behind her, gliding past so she turned, Jane doing the same behind her, they kept repeating this until she became jittery and shaking with nerves.

"Ah!" The crack also echoed around the hall, as her cheek bone broke and she fell into the wall.

She pulled her self up and ran down the corridor, her stumpy little legs carrying her as fast as possible but it wasn't fast enough to stop the fist crushing her ribs.

The blows after that came fast, breaking bone, bruising flesh, bursting blood vessels and screams of pain and cries for help rang out but nobody was inclined to accept one.

* * *

The minister was walking towards his head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement when he saw her signing of a piece of parchment, looking at it he noticed the name. Delores Jane Umbridge.

"What is this?" He stared at Amelia.

"Delores harmed a Dampire's mate, the punishment is the Dampire's to give it out." She said primly, filing that away before the minister could say anything. The moment it was filed it was official and even the minister wasn't capable of doing anything about it.

Fudge rushed from the room to his office and used the floo there, going straight to the headmasters office where the four heads of house sat with Dumbeldore.

"Where is Delores?" He barked out the words and Dumbledore decided to lead the minister through the corridors but was passed quickly the moment the cries of the undersecretary.

He ran through the halls only to see the two creatures striking the toad with blurred movements. Blood covering the floor.

He sent jinxes at them and watched as the blond and brunette ran away.

* * *

On Monday everyone was talking about the brutal attack on Umbridge, Harry wasn't surprised when Alec had come back covered in blood and hadn't questioned his lover, now he knew what the cause was. Getting through the day was an adventure as people glanced at his lover and his best friend as they whispered lowly and excitedly.

Harry finally got chance to talk to his love after lessons, when he was working a, to most grueling, potions essay.

"Hey Cariad."Alec sat beside him on the small leather sofa in his room. Harry smiled, put the essay aside and straddled the blonds lap and gave him a look that said talk.

"She hurt you baby, I can't let her get away with tha, Ginny was lucky because she's a minor and I don't like to hurt kids, that and she didn't mean you any actual harm. I would have killed her if Fudge hadn't turned up the idiot." Alec hissed at the end, but looked away from his bonded.

Harry gently cupped the others cheeks, drawing him closer and kissing him gently.

"I already told you, I know what Dampire's are like and I accepted it. I love you Alec that's not going to change."

Their lips brushed together gently for a moment.

"I know Cariad, but it worries me, I love you to much to lose you."

"An it's the same for me so don't." Harry smiled kissing him sweetly again before, sitting in the others lap to do his homework.

"Alec." Jane appeared in the door. "Can you read this essay for me, I'm not sure how to mark it, I think it's an acceptable but could be Exceeds Expectations." She handed it over, it was a known fact that Jane marked a lot more than Alec, one she was faster at it and two she wanted to give her vampric friend plenty of time with his bonded.

Alec smiled and reached out for the essay and began reading it, Harry absently noticed that it was on the advantages of using dark spells rather than just defensive ones in battle.

"It's only acceptable, they've noted that 'Dark Spells'" Full inverted commas on that by him. "Are only such because of the common intention of them but haven't mentioned the simple fact it expands the number of spells you have access to." Harry smiled and after going through it Alec agreed.

"Your right, they over look the simple and obvious points." He wrote the A at the top of the essay and called Jane who took it back with a quick thank you as she set about work on the fifth years essays, these on multiple uses of certain spells.

Harry was, content, that was the only way to put it. He could hear Jane making notes on an essay, the person he considered to be a sister as she sung some rock song by Ghost Town under her breath. Alec was combing gently through his hair as he leaned back into the others strong chest, right now he couldn't care what was going on in the rest of the world, or what people thought of him, he had a family right here.

He was surprised when there was a knock on the door, Jane shifted off the sofa to answer it and he noticed her relax the moment she opened it.

"Hey Hermione, here for Harry." He didn't hear a reply, just saw Hermione come, he stood up to hug his best friend and realised just how little time they now spent together when they started speaking rapidly over each other though understanding each word.

The two creatures went into the kitchen and made hot chocolates and the two smiled, sitting quiet comfortably watching the other two.


	17. Chapter 17

It was about three hot chocolates and a big bag of marshmallows later when Hermione realised it was only ten minutes till curfew.

"I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She kissed her brothers cheek, said goodbye to her two defense professors.

She was walking along when someone grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"Hello Hermione!" Ron hissed, already having grabbed her wand and thrown it away, smiling like the Joker on crack. He leaned forward and tried to kiss her as she pushed him back and slapping him.

"You little bitch!" He went in to punch the other Gryffindor to have someone grab him and slam him against the wall, a hand enclosed around his throat, holding him of the ground, his head ringing and throbbing from where it hit the wall.

He stared in horror and surprise as his own brother all but hissed at him.

"If you ever go near Hermione again I will make your life a living hell." Fred glared and tightened his hand making the younger splutter. Fred dropped his brother and pulled Hermione along with him, once at a safe distance he looked her over, gently holding her face.

The younger blushed furiously at that but smiled at the others concern.

"I'm fine thank you Fred." He smiled back and handed her wand over making her grin.

"Come on, I'll feel better knowing you're back in the common room." She blushed brighter as his fingers laced through her own, pulling her towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

Everyone was sat in the hall, waiting to hear about Umbridge, hoping she was gone, oh and bouncing off the walls about the Halloween feast. Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"I would like to inform you all that Professor Umbridge will be back to work on Wednesday also we have a new History of Magic teacher, Professor Ashton Castle." People weren't very enthusiastic about this but given what they thought of the subject they weren't surprised.

She had flowing brown hair and warm brown eyes, her heart shaped face just seemed naturally happy. She was chuckling to her self and smoothed out her tiger tee.

She then turned to talk with Jane and Alec, Ashton had been a Slytherin, she was Twenty Five and had been good friends with the younger two and sometimes dropped by the club to see them.

Ashton had kind of been a part of a trio with them, the much calmer, more grounded side that kept them from lashing out.

She was much better than them in a way and they always held a respect for her that most people didn't earn because she was a good enough person for it.

* * *

Hermione was sat in History of Magic waiting for the new professor to arrive when Ron appeared at her side and grabbed her arms.

"You little bitch, you really think you can reject me." The stupid red head hissed out. "After you followed that traitor and after what his slut did to my sister." The snarl was followed by a yelp, as he fell over backwards.

"Mr Weasley." Their new teacher was stood in the door way and Ron gulped, how the hell did he make it into Gryffindor? The new teacher had her wand out as did several others in the class who had been about to hex him.

"You can go and see your head of house and explain why I've sent you." Ashton said with what had to be the worlds strongest glare.

"I'll escort." Alec appeared in the door with Harry who kissed his Dampire on the cheek before walking to his seat, between Hermione and Ron. "Mr Weasley." The read head had paled more than a Malfoy, as he trembled slightly in fear, he also knew Alec never called them by their last name unless he was saveraly pissed, they'd all heard about the seventh year that thought it was a smart idea to hex a classmate and had been subjected to reading records of such incidents and what had happened, he had apologized to the person he'd tried to hex and they'd been found snogging by some thrid years, funny how things work out. Back on track.

When Ron left Ashton walked up to Hermione and gently rested her hands on her arms, she was livid as the brunnette winced.

"Harry can you please take Hermione to the hospital wing." She said quietly and the ravenette nodded, he needed to do something before he hunted Ron down and ripped him to pieces, or better yet, tricked him into attacking and let Alec deal with it.

* * *

Fred sat next to Hermione at dinner, giving her a small nudge and she gave a reasurring smile to him, a small flush spreading over her cheeks.

George and Harry exchanged grins across from them.

"How long until they go to Hogsmead?" Harry smirked.

"The next one no doubt." The other leaned over to say and smirked as Harry flushed from the close contact before elbowing George in the ribs. "Oh come on. Geez you're strong." He huffed out as his brother and Hermione talked about something or other.

"Why did you do that?" Harry narrowed his eyes which just made him look well...

"'Cause you're cute and it's fun to make you blush." And said blush darkened as the red head chuckled. "Anyway, your Dampire is both scary and hot when he's angry."

Harry covertly glanced up at the head table and agreed completely.

"Don't suppose you have your eye on anyone?" Harry smiled when the red head nodded.

"Though I doubt they're intrested, Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw in your year, he's cute and from a few run ins with him he's got a wicked sense of humor and there's just something about him." George shrugged.

"What is it with you two and smart ones?" Harry grinned getting a laugh form his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Harry came out with it at the end of November as he and his lover cuddled in bed for the night after classes.

"I'm not sure, normally we spend Christmas with Jane's family and come back for New Years at the club." Alec mumbled, dropping kisses on his humans pale throat, nipping lightly here and there.

Harry hummed in the back of his throat, both in understanding and pleasure.

"How long have they been your family?" Alec wasn't surprised at all his Cariad could always read him well.

"My mother was killed by hunters when I was twelve and my father commited suicied not long after, Jane already knew me but we weren't close so she took me under her wing and her family became mine." Alec looked somewhere between happy and sad and Harry kind of wished he hadn't asked but decided to kiss his Dampire instead of apologizing.

"Then I'd love to meet them, after all, they'll be my family as well soon." Harry mumbled before curling up to sleep, the first match of the season was tomorrow after all. Smiling at his love he couldn't help but think of how right he was, because the little minx had no idea what he had planned for Christmas.

* * *

Saturday was pradictably cold but Harry couldn't care yet, he was sat just outside the Gryffindor changing rooms, in Alec's lap of course so he couldn't be happier.

"Take care baby, good luck." He moaned into the kiss, he didn't have a chance to fight back as Alec took complete control and he really couldn't care less.

"Oi, we need him focused." Fred shouted and the other laughed, walking forward. Alec ignored the sentiment and kissed him deeper, harder, letting his tongue map ever inch of his Cariad's mouth.

"See you later Cariad, be careful." Harry gave him a sweet reassuring kiss before the twins managed to drag him away.

The game was typical Gryffindor VS Slytherin, all fouls and people trying to hurt each other, oh and Gryffindor winning of course. While the stands eruptted and the rest of the team but Cormac who was a shamble hugged the life out of Harry the Slytherins glared at them bitterly.

Alec, Jane and Ashton made their way over Harry getting a hug form his Honory sister before Alec claimed his lips in a kiss that had him, and a good half of the Hogwarts populus, meltting into a pile of goo.

"Save it for your room, Casanova." Jane snickered and wasn't the only one and the laughter increased when Alec got his love in a bridle hold.

"Don't come looking for him." And the people on the pitch were to busy cracking up or swooning to do anything.

* * *

"You know you are going to kill me." Harry mumbled, every muscle in his body ached and burned in his favourite way.

"Will it be death by orgasam or exhaustan by fucking?" Alec chuckled when Harry groaned crawling up to his lover and kissing him soundly, sweeping his tongue in. "And you really aren't helping yourself." He gripped his Cariad's hip, rolling him over so he was above his lovers smaller form.

"Well there are worse ways to go." And that was all it took.

* * *

Jane, Ashton and Hermione all sat in Ashton's light and open qaurters talking.

"What is it with Harry and Alec, are they always like that?" Ashton was blushing slightly as was Hermione.

"Pretty much, one they're both boys but also the strong conection to lust for vampires passes into all aspects of life and then goes through the bond, throw in Harry's teenage hormones and well, you've seen." Jane shrugged smirking. "If you think they are a little handsy, you should try being able to hear them through the walls." The other two blushed harder. "Hearing the maons, the begging, the screams."

The werewolf laughed as the pillow hit her but the other two were scarlet as they attacked, feathers going everwhere but Jane was two busy cracking up to notice.

* * *

Harry was moaning, begging, screaming for more until the pleasure at it's most intense rolled over him, his vision going black for a moment as his love kissed his neck.

"What day is it?" Alec mumbled while the other chuckled, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Delores took her daily potions, the ones she'd been put on since the attack but she was scared, the Dampires punishment was death, not a beating which meant they could attack again and no one could stop them, she'd just have to get rid of the brat and Dumbledore before that happened.

* * *

Harry finally, finally stopped messing around with Alec (for now) and came out of the shower, walking past his lover who sat in the tub and tired and failed to pull him closer.

Wrapping a towler around his waist he was surpried to see an owl sat on the desk, it left the moment the letter was untied, Harry broke the wax seal and started to read.

_Hey Pup, _

_How are you doing? I know it hasn't been long since the last letter but i was writing to ask if you would spend Christmas with me this year, I'd love to see you a Headqaurter to brighten the place up. Well let me know soon. _

_Sirius. _

"Oh fuck!"


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was stressing, what the heck was he going to do. Sure he wanted to spend more time with Sirius but, but if it was at headquarters there is no way Dumbledore would let him bring Alec, the manipulative old goat. As much as he didn't want to he would hate to let Sirius down then again, Alec had a family to be with that really was family and not someone he was still getting to know.

Harry was still read over the letter when Alec walked out of the bathroom and moulded himself to his lovers back, reading over his shoulder.

"It's your choice Cariad." Harry nodded and told Alec what he'd already decided, the smile on his loves face was more than worth it add in the incredibly hot kiss and Harry was melting.

"WE'RE CHAPERONING HOGSMEAD!"

"JANE! YOU HAVE TO SPOIL MY FUN DON'T YOU!"

"NO NORMALLY I HAVE TO EITHER LEAVE OR LISTEN TO IT!" Harry laughed as Alec actually blushed but his face was bright red as he realised what Jane was saying.

"We need to start using silencing charms." Harry muttered before getting dressed. "I'll see you in the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Of course."

* * *

Harry had been chatting happily with Hermione as they walked through Hogsmead but suddenly felt something hit him in the back of his head and his vision suddenly had black spots forming.

"What the matter traitor? Not so tough with out your blood sucker and whore here to protect you." Harry spun around to see Ron their smirking at him with a metal rod in his hand that now had traces of Harry's blood on it and there were to many witnesses to say that Ron didn't do it, the idiot had just signed his death warrant and Harry couldn't say that he was sorry though he did feel for the rest Weasleys. Well most of them.

Suddenly Ron was yanked to the side, in between two shops and Harry couldn't help himself, he look around.

Ron's face was turning blue as the hand around his throat squeezed tighter, his eyes bulged and a funny noise was coming from his throat. Harry wasn't the only one who came to see, the twins, Hermione and McGonagall were there watching in horror as the redhead went limp, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he made the few last noises of his life.

Alec let him fall to the floor, his face was still blue, fear etched onto it permanently.

Others were looking on now, horrified and for the first time looking at their blond professor with fear themselves as he moved towards Harry, directing him away and into the Three Broomsticks.

He quickly got a private room and lead his Cariad into it, locking the door behind him.

Harry gasped as the pleasure rushed through him, the feel of being pressed into his lovers solid and warm body.

"Alec." His whispered with a soft smile letting his love nuzzled his neck gently, kissing the skin there. He wrapped his arms around the others shoulders hugging him tight and gently kissing his cheek, reassuring him with the same as always, just no words.

* * *

Hogwarts was quiet and cold for the rest of the day until dinner. Alec got a few looks from the younger and less in the know students. The older ones however liked Alec enough that they set about explaining it to the others, and there were less and less of those looks as they realised what had happened and made an engraved mental note to never harm Harry for fear of the Dampire's wrath.

As was becoming common this year dinner was interrupted by screams, these of rage and pain drawing closer to the hall.

Molly Weasley burst in, her hair whipping around her in a tornado of magic. Her eyes were puffy and swollen as she glared at the blond sat at the head table.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Her curse hit Alec's shield and was just, gone. The curses kept coming and not once did they pass the barrier. "MY SON! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU TAKE AN INNOCENT LIFE!" Her next curse was a bright green that reflected Harry's eyes perfectly.

The marble barrier shattered but the curse was gone as the sobs of a mother filled the hall.

Alec felt sympathy for the mother but couldn't feel sorry for what he'd done, no matter how dark or wrong, it was his Cariad, his mate and Harry meant the world to him, and when something happened to him it took the world to restrain himself like he had with Umbridge, only the thought of getting revenge later was enough to hold him off, with Ginny it was the thought of what Harry would think of him but now none of those things got in the way and he was done holding back.

The next curse was of the same caliber, another unforgivable but Alec barely twitched under it, to a vampire it was nothing, to a Dampire it was only little more than that.

With a flick of his wand the redhead was laying on the floor and ready to be carted off to Azkaban as Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs and the twins cried gently, they may not have agreed with her but no matter what they'd just lost both their brother and their mother.

* * *

Harry was curled up under the white covers of their room as Alec wrote the letters, he wanted to give Harry the best present he could for Christmas and this was just one more way to do.

He placed his quill down and used an old but fairly easy spell to send the letters and snuggled down into the sheets with his love for the night. He also smiled, it wasn't his room, it was theirs, heck Harry was never in Gryffindor common room and his trunk was sat at the end of the bed, they were living together even in school and the blond let a slightly goofy grin slide onto his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucharest at night was beautiful, with the street lights and old buildings as they drove through the city to an old palace like building.

Harry swallowed nervously but Alec just chuckled and wrapped an arm around his lovers shoulders. The door seemed to be gold as they walked through and the entrance hall was grand marble with carvings of angels high above them, over the spiral stair case.

"Jane! Alec!" The voice was slightly gruff a little like Jane's when she was angry only deeper.

"Gabriel!" The two of them seemed like twins, athletic bodies, shaggy brown hair and golden eyes. They were hugging when Alec cleared his throat.

"What no hug for me?" He grinned and got wrapped in a bear, wolf, hug before the other boy stepped back and held a hand out to Harry.

"Gabriel Arcadia." He smiled pleasantly and something gave Harry the impression of a natural flirt.

"Harry Potter." They shook hands which made Jane roll her eyes and gesture them through.

"I think there's something here for you Harry." She grinned and he went into the grand, greek style living room. His eyes widened in surprise.

Remus, Sirius and Ashton sat in front of the fire smiling at him. There was also two other people there. One had a curvaceous figure and flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes, she looked easily aristocratic. The other one had an athletic body, he seemed more warm and open with shaggy black hair and glowing amber eyes.

"Hello, I'm Drago, it nice to meet the person who captured my son's heart." Alec blushed and mumbled something about embarrassing parents though, of course, there was no fire behind it.

"And I am Elida." She seemed a little stiffer but not unkind.

After the introductions were over the remaining Arcadias hugged the returning ones and Harry ran to his Godfather, wrapping him in a hug and then he did the same to Remus and asked what they were doing here, to say he was shocked was an understatement but he walked back over to his mate and kissed him happily.

"Thank you."

* * *

The week with them was fun, Gabriel, Jane and Drago were three peas in a pod, it was ridiculous some times how they spoke in the same moment, worse than the twins and the prank war they started against the Marauders was epic, Harry had barely stopped laughing. He also learned that Elida was a less extreme version of the rest of her family but used the more hostile appearance around those she didn't know but had quickly relaxed.

By Christmas eve Harry already felt like family, it was really late, almost Christmas, earlier that day they'd said by to Ashton who was spending the actual day with her family.

Harry curled up in front of the hearth in Alec's room, just, still trying to get use to having a family but it was true he was as good as part of one already.

"Hey Cariad, what are you doing?" Harry just shrugged and smiled, he wasn't quiet sure how to put this into words. "Harry." Alec sat on the sofa and kissed the emerald eyed beauty he had the pleasure of calling his own before opening the box in his hand showing it to the other.

The band was plain silver with a single diamond in that shape resting on the top, the question was shining in crystal eyes. Harry smiled as brightly as he could and kissed the other before the ring was placed on his left hand.

"I love you so much."

"Then why don't you show me how much." That minx was going to be the death of him.

* * *

When they walked into the dinning room on Christmas morning there was a storm of cheers as they spotted the glistening ring. They gave them congratulations.

"It only took so long because Alec wanted to find the perfect ring." Jane smirked and had a half piece of toast thrown at her. Predictably she just caught it and ate it.

Once they all finished they moved to the sitting room, and the twelve foot tree that stood in the corner, now with parcels all around them. It was some of the most fun Harry had ever had, the berttie bots they'd all gotten in their stockings ended up being used for a war. Elida was the one who they decreed the winner after a truly spectacular shot went down Sirius' throat making the Marauder choke and ever one else to choke on laughter.

Harry was made even happier by his presents, not including Hermiones, that was a singing homework planner that he threw in the fire. Jane had got him a working model of the stars that could be zoomed in on, he had to show this to Professor Sinistra. Alec had got him a few new charms for their matching bracelets which got the blond a firm kiss.

Sirius and Remus had bought him a set of books on advanced defensive spells and dueling skills that had the ravenette bouncing in place.

Ashton had decided that the best thing to give him was a history book that was actually really good and just filled with fun and interesting facts and then from the rest of the Arcadias there was a small necklace, just the right amount of dainty for Harry with the Arcadia crest of a wolf and full moon but rather than a shield it was placed over a lyre.

He happily let Alec put it around his neck and smiled, he could spot the cuffs that the three born were wearing, the necklace in the hollow of Elida's neck and then there was Alec, on his right bicep there had always been a band with the same crest printed on it, he really was part of a family. He snuggled back into the sofa surprised that the fudge sent from Hagrid was actually really good, yep, this was the best Christmas ever.


	21. Chapter 21

Getting back to Hogwarts Hermione had all but tackled him and the twins gave him a smile and a hug each before they sat down with the rest of the fifth and seventh years, add in Katie.

Suddenly while they were eating Lavender squealed and lunged forward. Harry didn't even try to stop her as she grabbed his left hand. Holding it in her own she stared at the simple and tasteful engagement ring.

They all looked at the ring in either awe, shock or delight.

"When did he ask?" Hermione squealed herself and Harry paused, thinking, pursing his lips with a smile.

"Christmas Eve, he planned it so he could put the ring on my finger at midnight." You can already guess the girls reactions to that and the rest of the houses and Gryffindor house were looking over, trying to figure out what the heck was going on with Harry this time.

Dumbledore was looking bemused as he looked at them as were most of the teachers, even more so when Jane burst out laughing. Alec got this love-sick grin on his face as well making Ashton squeal herself.

"Oh My Gods! You two are engaged." Ashton ran over and hugged her friend as the hall fell into shock then a chant of kiss, kiss, kiss started.

Alec got up and walked over to his fiancé, he loved being able to say that, and claimed him in a kiss to large round of cheers and laughs.

Alec spent the rest of the feast sat with his lover in his lap at in the lions den so to speak and he couldn't be happier.

"HUM HUM!" Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up, though it made no difference what so ever. "I am informing you as you would have found in this mornings paper I am now named as the Hogwarts high inquisitor and as of tomorrow will be looking through all your lessons." She smiled like she'd just swallowed a hundred flys.

* * *

The next day was a kind of hell and heaven. Umbridge was in each one of their lessons that day. In the History of Magic everything was relatively smooth and Umbridge seemed pleased with Ashton's teaching even if not the person herself.

In potions she went on at Snape about how they were to advanced for what they were doing and for the first time in a long time Harry made a mistake though he quickly corrected it and put the potion back on track and received a nod from Snape for good work. They'd all noticed that now the mood in the potions lab was much more relaxed as Snape at the most sneered and everyone had noticed the vast improvement.

In Ancient Runes Professor Babbling was unaffected by Umbridge as she'd planned a test anyway.

And then came Defense.

Harry was one of the first ones in so he could get a kiss off his love before he sat down. The sound of a quill scratching on parchment was heard as the toad looked like dinner had just been served.

She tried time and time again to interrupt as they were started on reducto, which took a lot of power to get right. Blaise and Harry were having a lot of fun shattering the transfigured statues that had debris shields around them.

It was really easy for them and then Harry saw Delores walking up to Blaise.

"Mr Zabini, may I have a word." She simpered and Harry noticed Jane nod to the dark skinned Slytherin who agreed.

"Do the professors favour Mr Potter?"

"The professors." Every honestly tried not to snicker. "Don't favour any of us, including, Mr Potter." Really, really tried but Umbridge looked at the class in shock as they did just that.

"Okay everyone, back to work. Blasie, Harry. Do you two want to start on Homework or learn something extra?" They both opted for the extra and Alec set about teaching them some very mild and legal dark curse and showing them how best they were used while Jane taught the others. Umbridge of course documented the use of Dark Curses but unfortunately, she had to admit they weren't doing anything wrong and there would be uproar from every student if she did anything.

* * *

George was walking back to the common room after a quick walk when he bumped into someone.

They grabbed his arm and he went tumbling down onto the floor, no not the floor them. He had the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen, dark hair framing the others face.

Michael blushed brightly as he looked at his crush, he had to fall for a prankster Gryffindor who could never like a stuck up brainiac Ravenclaw. So of course he was utterly shocked when he felt lips pressing against his and he moaned into it, letting his hands slide into smooth red hair as a tongue swept into his mouth, sweet nad hot.

His skin felt like it was burning through his clothes as deft fingers traced his side and it wasn't long before he was breathless.

"Go to Hogsmead with me?" George breathed and Michael chuckled.

"It's a date."

* * *

Hermione was working on an essay when she felt someone sit next to her. She glanced over and saw it was Fred, she was curious so she finished the paragraph she was on and turned to him.

"What is it Fred?" He smiled at her but for the first time she could remember he looked nervous.

"Hermione, will you go to the next Hogsmead with me?" He bit his lip but kept eye contact with her. Each seconds more warmth rushed to her cheeks but she nodded shyly.

"I'd love to." The grin that spread over his features made her heart rate speed up dramatically.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I have to interrogate my brother." George had just walked in with a goofy smile. The twin on the sofa kissed Hermione's cheek before draggin his brother up to the boy's dorm.


	22. Chapter 22

It was getting ridiculous, Umbridge seemed to be in every corner waiting for him, so far Molly had ended up in Azkaban for life, Ron was now dead, Ginny had been suffering through the pain of the werewolf transformation every full moon and had become meek and sickly as a result and Umbridge had narrowly survived the last beating, this could only end badly and bloody.

The high inquisitor was trying everything to catch him out and it wouldn't be long before she did something stupid.

And that was at the end of February, just before the next Hogsmead.

She was fuming, she had one chance to make that brat suffer and kill him, she was the Undersecretary so she wouldn't be punished, Cornelius would let her off.

Harry screamed as the curse washed over him, burning every nerve and her smile in the most pleased and vindictive way.

Suddenly it stopped and she choked and spluttered, trying to scream at the pain but she couldn't as the Dampire buried his arms in her chest cavity up to the elbow, cutting off her air supply from the inside.

Jane was there as well but she decided to help Harry, rather than worrying about dignity she had him in a bridal hold, something she found easy to do.

While she knew that Harry could handle the blood and gore it didn't mean he wanted to and most importantly right now he needed to be treated for the after effects.

Alec felt nothing but cold satisfaction as Umbridge dropped to the floor.

* * *

In all honesty Amelia had been expecting this call for a long time now. She was walking through Hogwarts and reached a black barrier? Walking through it she realised why it was there.

Delores was a seen from a horror movie, liters of blood and her guts spilled across the ground. She felt sick as she looked at it and saw a pale faced Fudge stood far away from the sight, not daring to look at it.

"Arrest him." His voice was hollow but Shacklebolt shook his head and handed over Delores wand so she could cast Prior Incantartum and heard the scream that issued.

"Harry Potter was taken to the hospital wing and a scan showed he'd been exposed to the Cruciatus Curse and several students, Draco Malfoy, Blasie Zabini, Michael Corner, Tracy Davis and Neville Longbottom all confirmed that professor Umbridge seemed to appear a lot around Mr Potter." The Auror reported back to his boss and Amelia nodded, there was nothing they could do, Alec had given out his punishment and they couldn't have stopped him and can't arrest him.

* * *

Alec was laying the bed in the hospital wing with his love snuggled into his side almost purring in his sleep as the bond gently ran a hand down his back.

He was curled up in a ball, wriggling ever now and then to get closer. As far as Alec was concerned he was the cutest thing on the planet and that wasn't going to change, even when they were old and grey. He got the thought the only thing he'd ever find cuter was if they had kids and he was hoping one day they would.

He was more than content where he was when someone stormed in, it was Fudge.

The idiot tried to curse him, but it bounced off a shield that the Dampire had put up.

"If I were you Fudge I'd stop now before you hurt Harry, otherwise there'll be two dead bodies in Hogwarts." Alec murmured, not taking his eyes off his love, ignoring the Aurors that lead the Minister away.

He should kill Fudge just for letting that thing near his Cariad but there was nothing he could do about that, not yet at least.

The blond smiled as his love stirred, grinning tiredly before leaning up, kissing the older one, letting their tongues mingle and brush until Poppy decided to split them up.

* * *

The entire school was buzzing with the news of the dead defense professor but also the fact that Jane and Alec were teaching all classes and, well, Hogsmead.

Hermione walked down with Fred and was surprised to find there were actually a lot of things they had in common.

George was hugging Michael to his side as he walked and talked, every now and then giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek, just because he could and he loved the flush that appeared every time.

Harry was tucked under his lovers arm, grinning widely and Ashton and Jane had linked their arms as they all walked down the path and into the three broomsticks where they were surprised to see the people they'd spent Christmas with sat at one of the tables.

Somehow they managed to get onto Voldemort.

"Things are getting odd, Dumbledores been obsessed with finding a way to get Harry back under his thumb and because of it non of the Order are listening to him and we've started getting death eaters in prison because, well Fudge has been falling apart so Madam Bones is doing things her way." Sirius explained.

"The ones like Nott and Malfoy will be given re-trials under Veritaserum and the results will be in the papers monday, and as it's in front of the Wizengamot and made public it has to be a fair trial." Remus elaborated.

"And even Voldemort can't do anything without followers." Harry nodded, grinning.

"And with what happened to Umbridge." Ashton started. "Combined with this, Fudge will be out in no time and Madam Bones is the shoe in to take over."

"Meaning there will be someone smart and isn't biases." Jane smiled and clinked glasses with Alec.

"Yeah but that won't stop coruption unless she changes all her staff." Gabriel was quick to point out but his father threw in his own two cent.

"I know Amelia well, she's going to change all the department heads if she has to." He smiled, from there it moved onto happier subjects, laughing at each other before Hermione, Michael and the twins joined them for lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

Life was kind of simple from then on until exams started. It was two weeks of, for most people, hell.

The panick had set in for most people, especially Hermione and Neville when they'd had their careers advice. Harry's had been straight forward, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but McGonagall assured him that he was working at O level in all subjects and handed him a few booklets on a few career choices he might like that included, Auror, Curse Breaker and Dragon Tamer, she also suggested that he could always become a teacher or writer as he was know to have a good imagination.

Harry had managed to calm Hermione and Neville down, well Jane and Alec had by offering to tutor him and Neville especially was flourishing with the help. Hermione was still studying every moment she could which just made her friends roll their eyes and let her get on with it.

McGonagall had also told them the basics about the anti-cheating spells and not to even bother and Alec and Jane actually seemed like professors as they cracked down on the 'underground' market of brian stimuli and when someone was put into detention for it, it was more psychological torture.

Harry was miffed about all the detentions because it meant he had less time with Alec but he could deal with it.

Then things got worse when the examiners arrived and Harry hid away in his bed with a book most of the time, he was even eating in his room with Alec and Jane teasing him about doing as well as them and Ashton who on occasion joined in.

It was good banter and it helped him stay relaxed through it all and then Ashton told him the percentage.

Troll - 0%

Dreadful - Bellow 20%

Poor - Bellow 40%

Acceptable - 40%

Exceeds Expectations - 70%

Outstanding - 90%

Jane also mentioned another grade called Honorary which was 120% plus which had never actually been done before on an OWL examination except her and Alec in Transfiguration.

That put him at ease as the mock test he'd been taken the minimum he'd got on any was 96% The teachers had all set them one and while most had panicked he'd done well. Even Snape! Sanpe! Had given him points, Harry still wasn't happy with him but he was calmer now, maybe, he could forgive, maybe.

* * *

The day of the first exam Alec decided to distract Harry from his nerves, so suffice to say a distinctly ruffled ravenette was almost late. It was actually really smooth.

But as they had a break before lunch Jane grabbed Neville and lead him off the grounds before apperating away, they were a little surprised but be lunch the round faced boy was back carrying a new wand, his own rather than his fathers which Lady Longbottom need never know about.

They ate before taking the practical and it was just as easy as the theory, well easier and the aged Professor Tofty seemed immensely surprised.

After that the tests became repetitive, he found it all easy except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, that was beyond easy for him.

He could finally relax at the end of the year, leaning back in the grass, Alec's thigh as his pillow and Jane as a footrest, Ashton was having a splash war with Hermione that had them chuckling.

Everything seemed perfect at the minute, Harry had barely thought of Voldemort all year and for once he felt completely safe, he knew that soon he'd have to deal with the bloody psychopath soon, he wouldn't lay low forever but until then Harry couldn't care less, he wouldn't let Tom ruin his happiness.

"You've got that look babe." Alec murmured making Harry snap back to reality.

"What look?" Harry leaned up silently asking for a kiss.

"The one where your in another world." Their lips connected, slow and tender.

"Not in another world, just think of how good this one is with you." It was so cheesy sure but it was true and Alec loved the fact that he could make his love so happy.

And It was a great end to the year with everyone so happy and new friends.

**The End.**

**A/N: I Will Be Working On The Sequel Soon and Will Put Up An Authors Note When I Post It. Also Thank You To Everyone Who's Read and Enjoyed This. :)**

**TheAngelsCryInBlood. **


	24. Burn, Light and Love

Hey everyone. The sequel, Burn, Light and Love is now up, hope you enjoy.

TheAngelsCryInBlood


End file.
